Mario
Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games (マリオ&ソニック AT リオオリンピック Mario & Sonikku AT Rio Orinpikku?, lit. "Mario & Sonic at the Rio Olympics") is the fifth installment of the Mario & Sonic series for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. The game was first announced on the Japanese Nintendo Direct on 31 May 2015. Like previous games, the game is officially licensed by the International Olympic Committee for the 31st Summer Olympic Games and taking place in the host city Rio de Janeiro in Brazil. Both versions of the game were released in 2016. An arcade edition of the game was announced by Sega on 16 July 2015 which will be released in Japan in 2016. Development The game was officially revealed during Nintendo Direct, 31 May 2015, showcasing two new game modes, Golf and Rugby along with twenty new characters, ten from the Mario series, ten from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. The game supports Amiibo functionality. Artworks 'Team Mario: Renders 3D' MSRio2016_mario.png|Mario MSRio2016_luigi.png|Luigi MSRio2016_Toad.png|Toad MSRio2016_peach.png|Princess Peach MSRio2016_daisy.png|Princess Daisy MSRio2016_rosalina.png|Rosalina MSRio2016_yoshi.png|Yoshi MSRio2016_birdo.png|Birdo MSRio2016_DK.png|Donkey Kong MSRio2016_diddykong.png|Diddy Kong MSRio2016_wario.png|Wario MSRio2016_waluigi.png|Waluigi MSRio2016_nabbit.png|Nabbit MSRio2016_ludwig.png|Ludwig Von Koopa MSRio2016_wendy.png|Wendy O. Koopa MSRio2016_larry.png|Larry Koopa MSRio2016_Roy.jpg|Roy Koopa MSRio2016_drybones.png|Dry Bones MSRio2016_drybowser.jpg|Dry Bowser MSRio2016_bowserjr.png|Bowser Jr. MSRio2016_bowser.png|Bowser 'Team Sonic: Renders 3D' MSRio2016_sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog MSRio2016_tails.png|Miles "Tails" Prower MSRio2016_knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna MSRio2016_amy.png|Amy Rose MSRio2016_cream.png|Cream the Rabbit MSRio2016_sticks.png|Sticks the Badger MSRio2016_shadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog MSRio2016_rouge.png|Rouge the Bat MSRio2016_omega.png|E-123 Omega MSRio2016_espio.png|Espio the Chameleon MSRio2016_charmy.png|Charmy Bee MSRio2016_vector.png|Vector the Crocodile MSRio2016_blaze.png|Blaze the Cat MSRio2016_silver.png|Silver the Hedgehog MSRio2016_jet.png|Jet the Hawk MSRio2016_wave.png|Wave the Swallow MSRio2016_zavok.png|Zavok MSRio2016_zazz.png|Zazz MSRio2016_metalsonic.png|Metal Sonic MSRio2016_eggmannega.png|Dr. Eggman Nega MSRio2016_eggman.png|Dr. Eggman Characters 'Team Mario' *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Toad *Yoshi *Birdo *Rosalina *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Wario *Waluigi *Ludwig Von Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa *Larry Koopa *Roy Koopa *Nabbit *Dry Bones *Dry Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Bowser 'Team Sonic' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Sticks the Badger *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Espio the Chameleon *Vector the Crocodile *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Zavok *Zazz *Metal Sonic *Dr. Eggman Nega *Dr. Eggman Sports *Football *Duel Football *Rugby Sevens *Duel Rugby Sevens *Beach Volleyball *Duel Beach Volleyball *BMX *100m *Triple Jump *100m Freestyle *Boxing *Equestrian *Rhythmic Gymnastics *4x100m Relay *Javelin Throw *Archery *Table Tennis Unused Voices Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games/Unused Voices Videos 'Team Mario: Voice Sounds' Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games - Mario Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games - Luigi Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games - Princess Peach Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games - Princess Daisy Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games - Yoshi Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games - Donkey Kong Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games - Wario Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games - Waluigi Voice Sound 'Team Sonic: Voice Sounds' Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games - Amy Rose Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games - Blaze The Cat Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games - Silver The Hedgehog Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games - Shadow The Hedgehog Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games - Vector The Crocodile Voice Sound Voice Sounds Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games/Voice Sounds Category:SEGA Category:Sega Category:SEGA Games Category:Sega Games Category:Mario Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Mario & Sonic Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Olympic Games